Practice Makes Perfect: Honor
by Korrallaries
Summary: Prompt from Irosami Week 2012: Honor. Asami uses her feminine charm to cause her boyfriend to forget his honor for one night. Irosami smut.


**Irosami Week Day 7: Honor **

_Asami uses her feminine charm to cause her boyfriend to forget his honor for one night._

* * *

Asami knew about honor.

Or, perhaps more accurately, she knew about "honorable" men and "dishonorable" men. The expensive and uptight tutors she had been subjected to throughout her childhood were none too vague on that front. An honorable man would hold open the door for you, lend you his coat when you were cold, and wouldn't lay a hand on you until you were safely married.

A dishonorable man, on the other hand, could be found in the seedy bars littering the working class areas of the city. He would have a menial job if he was employed at all, would spend most of his time inebriated, and would pressure "sweet" and "innocent" girls to do things they should only even consider with a husband.

And if her tutors could see her now, laying on her boyfriend's bed and blushing under his feverish kissing and roaming hands, they would tell her that she was dishonoring her entire family.

It was this situation, this feeling, fresh and raw like a new patch of skin growing after a burn, that made her question everything she had been taught. She felt oddly caught in the middle of her teachings, stretched on either side like both of her arms were being tugged in opposite directions. Iroh was an honorable man, she knew this to be true. He was polite and kind and would never take advantage of her. But when he kissed her right _there_ and ghosted his hands up and down her sides like _that_, she knew that he didn't want to stop.

And what was worse, she didn't want him to stop. Not at all.

"Asami." His breath was hot and wet as he left kisses on her neck, right below her left ear. He bit her earlobe and rolled it between his teeth, sending a zing of awareness right between her legs and left her gasping for breath.

"Iroh..." The name rolled off her lips like a fog, the feeling of his hands and his lips on her leaving little room for anything else. "Don't stop." She reached forward and undid the loose tie at the front of his tunic, letting the soft fabric slip off his shoulders. Only at his surprised jerk did she realize that, no matter what they had done in his personal quarters below the ship deck before now, they had always remained fully clothed.

He pulled back and gave her an inscrutable look. She knew this routine, they had danced it many times before. He would invite her to dinner on the ship, saying that he missed her and that they didn't get to see one another enough. She would comply, riding her motorbike over to the moored United Forces barge and spending dinner with her boyfriend and his crew before retiring to Iroh's personal chambers. Sometimes they would talk and sometimes they wouldn't talk, but it seemed like the not-talking option had been more prevalent recently.

Yet all the evenings ended in the same way: with Iroh standing up stiffly and explaining that he wanted to respect her honor before sending her on her way home.

Asami looked into his amber eyes and set her jaw. Not this time.

"If you say anything about my honor, I will throw you out the window. Don't think I won't."

His laughter was low and rumbling, and she felt it reverberating her bones as he rested his body on top of hers and gave her a not-so-chaste kiss.

"I am so far from my honor right now, I don't know if I'll be able to find it again."

His tongue sliding into her mouth caused Asami to lose herself, just for a moment. She reveled in the feeling of roughness and desperation and pressed herself close against him, noticing for the first time the gnawing need in her abdomen. A giggle shot through her when he brushed against the sensitive spot on the roof of her mouth and he smiled against her lips, bringing one hand up to caress the side of her face.

With her eyes still closed, Asami brought both her hands to touch the warm skin on his stomach, spreading her fingertips over the hard muscle she found there. He tensed and she smiled, lightly running her hands up and down his chest and enjoying the gasp her touch elicited. He growled, lowering his head to nibble at the sensitive skin on her neck and mirrored her movements with his own hands, fingertips ghosting over her stomach and breasts. Asami was surprised at how desperate she was to be touched _there_, all of her awareness settling into a pleasant ache in her chest.

Slowly, with a nearly unbearable smirk on his face, Iroh started undoing the buttons of her blouse. Asami had to use every iota of her self restraint to refrain from knocking his teasing hands aside and undoing the damn buttons herself. His knuckles brushed against the top of her breasts and she bit her lip, swallowing a moan as all her nerves stood on edge and her nipples hardened almost painfully under the fabric of her shirt.

Finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Iroh reached the bottom of her shirt and curled his fingers underneath the fabric, which was dangerously close to exposing her bare skin, with nothing but undergarments protecting her. With painstaking slowness, he ran his fingers up to the top of the useless shirt, pulling the fabric away and leaning down to kiss her collarbone when-

Suddenly, the ship lurched. The bed tilted, causing Iroh to lose his balance and fall over onto his side with a startled yelp. Asami was propelled on top of him, clutching hopelessly to his arms before she toppled over the side of the bed and onto the floor in an undignified lump.

"Asami!" The general shot up the minute the ship stopped rocking, his head snapping towards where his girlfriend stood up, brushing dust off her pants. "Are you alright?"

She smiled and nodded, holding her now unbuttoned shirt in place so it wouldn't fall away. "I'm fine, Iroh." She climbed back onto the bed and settled on top of her boyfriend, resting a leg on either side of his thighs. His shirtless form was something to marvel at, she thought. All that military work had done him well. And after the ship fiasco he looked so embarrassed, so adorable, that she couldn't help but feel like her heart was swelling to five times its normal size. "I'm fine, I promise."

Iroh bit his lip and she frowned. If he got too ashamed over a silly bump in the road they would never move forward. He would fuss over her and make sure she was alright and then she would go home alone, again, completely unsatisfied.

Something had to be done.

"Iroh." Her voice was commanding, and she put two fingers under his chin to force him to meet her gaze. "Look at me." She hoped the smile she gave was sultry and not nervous, as she slipped the blouse off her shoulders and let it pool onto the floor behind her. She reached behind her back and undid the clasp on her wrappings, pulling those off as well before she lost her nerve.

Iroh gulped.

Asami felt a warm tingle of pride as she watched her boyfriend, now speechless, stare at her in wonder. Her nipples were hard in the cool evening air, begging to be touched. Gingerly, she placed her left hand around her breast and squeezed.

He groaned, and she felt something else jump in response beneath her thigh. She blushed.

"Asami," he ground out, muscles tensed in arms he kept clamped to his sides. "You're going to be the death of me."

She ground her hips down against his, watching in fascination as Iroh's eyes nearly bulged out of his head. "That's the idea."

Iroh let out a growl and pounced, flipping them over and pinning her down to the bed in one fluid movement. Asami felt heat spread from her face all the way down to her abdomen at the sight of him, shirtless, sweating, bulging against the confines of his pants. A clenching need settled between her legs and she gasped, reaching a hand up to his face, his arms, anywhere to bring him closer.

And then his lips were on hers, hot and wet. The kiss was passionate, desperate, leaving Asami in no doubt about how much she was wanted. Iroh placed on hand on her chest, tracing a circle around her left breast before covering it entirely and squeezing gently. Asami moaned into his mouth—she had no idea such simple touches could feel so good!

He switched his attention to the other breast now, spiraling across her skin until he finally reached the pink tip. She jerked. It felt like the nerves in her chest were on fire, sending pulses straight down between her legs where she was clenched with need.

"Asami—"

She knew what he was going to say. "Don't stop. Don't you dare stop."

He attacked her lips again, his mouth unbearably hot. Both hands now drew pictures across her breasts, flicking the tips until she was sure that the heat between her legs would burn. The fire grew to fever pitch and she reached down towards his pants to brush her fingertips across the bulge at the front. He moaned into her mouth, and she undid the tied at the top before reaching back up to wind her arms around his neck.

She subconsciously raised her hips up to meet his, and Iroh paused in his exploration of her chest to place a wet kiss on her neck. Her whimper turned into a loud moan when he lowered his head further to take one breast slowly into his mouth. He licked, kissed, bit until she was a gasping mess of limbs, completely undone by the need to have him take her. Honor be damned.

He pressed one palm against the mound in between her legs and she froze. She still had her pants on but she wondered briefly if he could feel the heat she was sure was radiating from there. Even the small amount of pressure had her panting, as if every single muscle was connected to that one spot and were all contracting in unison. The need was maddening.

Iroh hooked a finger beneath the top of her pants and looked up, a question in his eyes. Asami raised her hips in silent affirmation and he slipped them off, leaving her completely bare in front of him.

She blushed and fought the urge to cover herself. His eyes raked over her with emotion that could only be described as hunger.

"You're beautiful, Asami."

There was such wonder, such awe in his voice that she couldn't help but believe him. She smiled and wiggled ever so slightly, watching her boyfriend struggle to breathe properly. "I'm yours."

Apparently that was the right thing to say. Iroh brought his hands down, tracing the outline of her stomach and hips with rapt attention. She twitched when he hit a particularly ticklish spot and he smiled, leaning down to place a kiss to the spot where her leg and abdomen met. The cabin was warm, but the wet kisses he made, trailing towards her center, caused her to shiver in anticipation.

He paused, right before reaching the spot where she wanted-_needed_-to be touched, and she whimpered. Smirking, Iroh traced his fingertips along her center, devastatingly slowly. Asami was vaguely aware of the growing dampness pooling between her legs but she couldn't think coherently enough to be embarrassed. Nor should she have been worried.

"Spirits, Asami," he whispered. "Do you really want me that much?"

There was no hesitation in her reply. She gasped. "Yes!"

His smirk grew and she briefly felt the urge to smack it off his face. He was enjoying this far too much!

But then he dipped a finger into her and-_oh_! She bucked her hips forward, all of her nerves on fire. Her muscles clenched around him on their own accord, wanting him to go deeper, faster. Iroh complied, slipping in a second finger and touching a tender spot inside her that she didn't know existed but _spirits_did it feel good. He pumped his fingers in and out, and every time she couldn't help but gasp. The heat was growing again, and she felt her grasp on awareness slipping, her entire being focused solely on the tight, amazing sensation between her legs.

Suddenly, Iroh brushed his thumb against the tight bundle of nerves just below her abdomen and she couldn't help but cry out, hips jerking up to meet his hand. She heard him chuckle in satisfaction but was too far gone to care. He continued thrusting his fingers in and out, his thumb flicking back and forth over that one spot that left her yelping and gasping, begging him not to stop. Just when she felt that this feeling couldn't grow any bigger, feel any better, he reached up and covered a breast, pinching and rolling the tip between his thumb and index finger.

That last touch sent her spiraling over the edge with fireworks dancing beneath her eyelids. She threw her head back and yelped, too far gone to care how loud she was being. The muscles between her legs clenched and unclenched around his fingers, and the rough feeling of his thumb sent sparks of pleasure through her with every movement. For a moment, she was floating, the lights and sounds of the cabin gone, replaced only with the new, raw sensations she was feeling.

Slowly, the waves of pleasure ebbed and she was left lying on the bed, completely spent. Above her, Iroh watched her with a mixture of awe and satisfaction, that infuriating smirk still in place. She really should smack him upside the head to get rid of that smug look...if only she could move her arms.

"It looked like you enjoyed that."

Asami scowled without meaning it. "You know I did." His smirk grew and she found enough strength to smack him on the arm. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've done this before."

His blush was enough to make her giggle. "Sailors do talk, you know. I'm not completely in the dark about...these things."

She raised an eyebrow and took one of his hands in hers, winding their fingers together. "And what exactly did you talk about during those long nights at sea?"

Iroh's face colored significantly. "I refuse to answer that."

It was her turn to smirk. "Suit yourself." She pushed on their entwined hands, flipping him over and settling back on top of him. He squirmed beneath her, shirtless and sweating with his pants still untied. She wrapped her fingers around the waistband and pulled them off.

Suddenly, she wished she had learned a bit more about the opposite sex besides badly drawn anatomy diagrams.

Curious, she traced her fingers along the muscles in his legs. Iroh groaned under her touch, and she felt her courage growing. She wrapped a hand around his shaft, gentle at first, rubbing slowly up and down the length of it. She reached the tip and swept the pad of her thumb across it, squeezing harder when he bucked his hips against her touch. She watched with rapt attention as the muscles in his throat worked desperately to contain a moan.

"Iroh, do you really want me that much?" She mirrored his earlier question, and watched him set his jaw in frustration.

"Asami..."

She bent down and licked him, ever so slightly, across the tip.

"Spirits, _yes_Asami! I need you!"

Suddenly he tensed, and Asami was back underneath him on the bed. One hand on either side of her head, he rested his forehead against hers and panted, arms straining with effort. She ran a foot up and down his leg and raised her hips in silent permission.

"'Sami…"

At his embarrassed expression, she knew what he was about to say. "I started drinking a tea Korra prescribed," she said. "Once we started seeing each other. Just in case."

She watched the muscles in his neck work as he swallowed. "You're sure-"

Asami leaned forward and pressed a hard kiss to his lips, stemming the question before he could finish. "Yes. _Please_Iroh."

It must have been the please that did it. In one fluid motion he pushed his hips forward between hers, sliding inside of her.

Asami gasped. While not wholly unpleasant, the feeling of something inside her, something filling her, was completely foreign. A slight pinching pain caused her to flinch, and Iroh paused on top of her.

"Asami?"

She didn't respond as the pain ebbed, but ground her hips against him to take him deeper. The friction of him moving inside her had sparks dancing in front of her eyes, her muscles clenching around him. The feeling was addictive, as he braced his hands on either side of her and slid in and out, faster each time, arms trembling with the effect.

"Asami..." he gasped. "I can't..."

"Don't stop. I don't want you to stop." She kissed him, bringing her arms around him and thrusting her hips up to meet his, reveling in the feeling of his naked skin against hers.

Iroh yelped against her mouth and pulled away, burying his face in her neck as she felt him twitch inside her. His arms gave out and he collapsed, rolling off to the side and breathing heavily.

Asami smiled and ran a hand through his disheveled hair, molding her body against his. "Did you like that?"

His entire body shook with his laughter. "Shut up."

She pressed a quick kiss to his head, which was still pressed against her neck. "That was amazing, Iroh."

"Really?" He raised himself up on one arm and gave her an inquisitive look, eyes filled with concern. "Because I did not imagine our first time would end up with you getting thrown off the bed. And when we, you know, when we were together, you didn't-it went too fast."

"Too fast?"

He colored, the blush spreading across his face and neck. "You know what I mean."

Asami shook with silent giggles. Trust a sailor to have unrealistic expectations of their first time together. Knowing a man's pride, there was only one way to proceed: distraction.

She smiled. "Well, you know what they say."

He raised an eyebrow, and in that moment she could see his regal heritage. "What do they say?"

Her smile grew to a smirk, as she drew one finger down his chest and pressed a kiss to his lips. "Practice makes perfect."

* * *

**A/N: So there it is, my first successful (I hope!) attempt at smut. And I did it all for you lovely, awesome, Irosami fans. Hopefully enough to make up for the fact that it's over a week late :X**

**I swear I had planned to do this before everybody started complaining about the lack of smut being written for Irosami week. I blame it on my tendency to warp the prompts (like forgiveness to be not forgiving, tea to include drugged stupors)-clearly for honor Iroh needed to forget his honor long enough to bang his girlfriend.**

**I blame the absurdly late update on my complete inability to write smut for any reasonable length of time without turning it into something ridiculous. My last attempt ended up with somebody getting kicked in the nuts and then getting chased around with a frying pan. I wish I was kidding.**

**Any reviews would be greatly appreciated, more than usual :)**

**Hugs and kisses,  
**

**OrganizedxChaos  
**


End file.
